


For Kang Seungyoon's Eyes Only! (FKSYEO)

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: Kang Seungyoon just wants Kim Jinwoo to send him some pictures.





	

_“It’s already way past midnight. Sleep, Seungyoonie. You have to be up in a few hours.”_

_“Mmm-kay.”_ Kang Seungyoon mumbled, _“I’ll be dreaming about you so dream about me.”_

His boyfriend, Kim Jinwoo, couldn’t help but laugh from the other end of the line. _“Don’t I always?”_

Seungyoon shifted in his hotel bed trying to find a comfortable position, _“I’m your boyfriend so of course you should only think of me and dream of me and not anyone else.”_

 _“Just go to sleep.”_ Jinwoo told him again, letting out a low chuckle. _“We’ve been saying ‘goodbye’ for half an hour.”_

 _“You know that I just ‘love you’ so much.”_ Seungyoon protested mildly, an audible pout in his voice.

 _“I love you lots too. You know that.”_ Jinwoo’s voice was sweet, offering assurance. _“But you should get going, you need to sleep. I’m really hanging up this time.”_

 

 

 

Kang Seungyoon was on his bed, one hand still clutching his phone. He’s back in China again with Mino, doing a gig. Rolling over, he brings his phone to his face, tapping away until he’s looking at a picture of ‘them’ - _he and his stunning boyfriend, Kim Jinwoo._

               

He’s got that innocent look in his eyes, his face delicate and beautiful - _like an angel._ The more Seungyoon stared, the more he wished that he was there with him now. He wanted to touch him, needed to see him, _badly._

In his mind, he was imagining Jinwoo’s necktie on their photo together _disappearing_ \- along with his jacket and his shirt. Just so he could have a look, even if it was only all in his head. See the parts of Jinwoo that he doesn’t show anyone else, the parts of him kept hidden from view under a seemingly myriad supply of _‘adorableness’_ and mind-boggling _‘pretty-ness’._

Seungyoon bit his lip and sighed, opening his messaging app.

 

 

 

              **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** Hi baby.

              **From JUJU-SAEM:** I told you to sleep, and PLEASE _change your display name_.

              **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** I’m already in bed. Also, I LOVE IT. I’m not changing it.

                **From JUJU-SAEM:** Fine. Anyway, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you. ❤

                **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** Wait. I want to ask you something.

                **From JUJU-SAEM:** Make it quick.

                **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** Can you send me a picture? (^‿^)

                **From JUJU-SAEM:** No. Go to sleep.

                **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** I’m lying here thinking about you. I won’t be able to sleep if I don’t see you. (╥_╥)

                **From JUJU-SAEM:** What are you, five? Hold on.

                **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** Ok. I just fell in love with you more.（〜^∇^)〜 ❤❤

               

                **From JUJU-SAEM:** Sent. Now please sleep. You really need it. I love you. ❤

Tapping on the photo, his boyfriend’s face soon fills his screen. Filled with longing, Seungyoon’s fingertip gently caresses the glass without thinking. Jinwoo’s hand half-covered his lovely face, his lips slightly parted. Seungyoon wanted nothing more than pull his shirt lower and caress the smooth skin there as he seals his lips over his Jinwoo’s too sweet pretty lips right now.

 

 

 

              **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** Baby, can I ask for another one? ♥‿♥

                **From JUJU-SAEM:** NO. GO TO SLEEP.

              **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** Please, just one more then I really will sleep.

              **From JUJU-SAEM:** Just one more, ok?

                **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** Ok! Can you send me something more _private_? ❤

              **From JUJU-SAEM:** I’m not sending you any nudes! Good night, Kang Seungyoon.

Seungyoon pouted. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Jinwoo that close up before or kissed his lips more times than he could count - but tonight was different. He just really missed him and wanted to be with him in some way. Still pouting, he opens the picture Jinwoo sent him again and stares, fingertips lightly brushing over Jinwoo’s pale slender neck - how he’d like to nibble him just right under his jaw, nipping him slowly until he comes undone and finally gives in to him.

 

 

 

              **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** I’ve been looking at your picture. I miss you so much that I can’t sleep. (ㄒoㄒ)

              **From JUJU-SAEM: Jeez!** I thought you already fell asleep.

              **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** You are so gorgeous. I’m so frustrated and annoyed that I can’t be with you right now. I wish you were here or I was there. I don't even care anymore. I just really miss you so much. o(╥﹏╥)o

            **From JUJU-SAEM:** What do you want to see?

Seungyoon instantly shot up his bed after reading. His boyfriend seemed...willing?

                **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** You’ll send me a picture? (｡♥‿♥｡)

Seungyoon hurriedly typed out, excited yet at the same time doubtful. What Jinwoo usually sends him are pictures of his cats and pictures of the sky.

              **From JUJU-SAEM:** Yes. Hurry, before I change my mind.

Reading Jinwoo’s message jolted his heart, he had to read it a few more times to make sure he read it right. He got on his knees on his bed and rejoiced. He didn’t think Jinwoo would agree to it and now that he knew for sure that he was willing, he couldn’t help but grow even more excited.

            **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** I want a picture of you…

He was hesitant. He knew what he wanted but he was once again wondering if his boyfriend would comply to it.

          **From JUJU-SAEM:** What kind of picture? Tell me quickly.

Seungyoon sucked in a breath and sent his message. He would find out soon enough.

            **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** ...with your shirt off? Is that ok? ❤

 

 

 

Seungyoon was growing anxious, it’s been about five minutes and there was no response from Jinwoo. Did he get upset with his request? Seungyoon wondered. His thumb hovered awkwardly over his keyboard, was he being too much? Even a picture of the cats are fine at this point. He just wanted something, anything, from Jinwoo.

              **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** Baby, are you still there? Did I make you angry? (╯︵╰,)

A picture suddenly came through to his phone right after he sent his message, surprising him.

              **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** Oh. Wow. **WOW.**

              **From JUJU-SAEM:** I love you too. Sleep and dream of me. (^з^)~❤❤

 

 

 

The room was dim and his boyfriend was lying in bed, shirtless just like he asked. Seungyoon’s fingertips dragged against the glass screen, admiring the sensuous boy in the photo from top to bottom - he was hot, tempting, and most of all _that boy is his. **His Jinwoo.**_

He had wrapped his arms around him so many times, and just like the first time, Seungyoon always marvels over how Jinwoo fitted perfectly in his arms. He was pale and beautiful, his skin almost faintly glowing. Seungyoon wanted to touch him so bad, he wanted to trace Jinwoo’s body with his mouth - starting from his neck, his tongue dipping on the hollows of Jinwoo’s collarbones, moving lower and pressing them against the gentle sloping muscles in his stomach.

His eyes wondered down to the faint trail of dark hair just under Jinwoo’s navel. In Seungyoon’s eyes it sure seemed like a very happy place to be. He imagined in his head just how his exquisite boyfriend might respond if he licked along the trail going further down.

But what got him the most, more than anything, was the realization that Jinwoo wasn’t lying on his own bed. Jinwoo was in his room back in their dorm, _lying on his bed,_ half naked under his very own sheets.

Desire shot through him. He wanted to press Jinwoo down on the mattress and touch every bit of him - suckling on his chest and scraping his teeth on his hip bone until he’s beautifully panting under him and asking for more.

 

 

 

              **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** Baby…

                **From JUJU-SAEM:** It’s 2AM. I’ve been telling you to sleep.

              **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** But I’m feeling really _hot and bothered_ right now.

                **From JUJU-SAEM:** Seungyoonie…

                **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** Yes?

                **From JUJU-SAEM:** Just how much did you like my picture?

              **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** A LOT. This is bad. _I think I’m going to go crazy._

Seungyoon took a few deep breaths to calm himself, trying to ignore the embarrassing bulge hidden under the sheets. He should have known this would all backfire on him in some way. He got too excited, completely forgetting how sensitive he is when it came to his boyfriend showing skin.

_Kang Seungyoon has always found it hard to look at Kim Jinwoo with his clothes off._

When they’re alone, the effect is maximized. Seungyoon cannot stop at just looking, he would be compelled to touch Jinwoo in some way and do something more.

              **From JUJU-SAEM:** What do you want me to do about it?

                **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** Send me another picture? Maybe?

              **From JUJU-SAEM:** Kinda like the same thing?

            **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** MORE. You know I’m very greedy when it comes to you.

              **From JUJU-SAEM:** You are so lucky that _I love you_. Brb.

 

 

 

Seungyoon’s eyes grew wide over what was displayed on his screen. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that his boyfriend, Kim ‘pretty innocent deer’ Jinwoo, would send over such a photo. Seungyoon felt like he just touched a live wire, staring at it was enough to make him involuntarily shudder.

With a shaky breath, Seungyoon slid his hand under the sheets, lightly palming himself. It was a full-length photo taken in front of the mirror hanging behind his bedroom door. Jinwoo was holding his phone over his shoulder, body twisted, showing off his gloriously naked back. Half his face was hidden in the dark but Seungyoon felt warm just by seeing the edges of his beatific smile.

His eyes wandered down Jinwoo’s nude body, from his sinuous upper back to the dimples on either side of his lower spine. Soft shadows gracefully fell over his curved cheeks and lean beautiful thighs, accentuating them. Seungyoon stiffened, feeling hot all over, wishing he can reach out and feel them in his hands. Unable to resist the fire now raging within him, he wrapped his hand tightly around himself and began to stroke slowly. In his mind, Jinwoo was there with with him and he was the one doing this to him.

Every muscle in his body was growing tense. Seungyoon didn’t even bother letting slip a moan as the Jinwoo in his mind did _mind-blowing_ things to him. He squeezed himself lightly, breathing as deeply as he could manage. He could see it all in his head, Jinwoo slowly opening up and taking him in, Seungyoon’s hand gripping his tensing creamy thighs. His Jinwoo always looked ridiculously ethereal like that, his skin flushed as he ground down onto him in feverish urgency. Seungyoon wanted to pull him down and kiss his cheeks, kiss his jaw, kiss his mouth - deep, messy, and desperate as he drove into his tight heat in a delirious pace. He wanted to whisper in Jinwoo’s ears how much he loved him, how beautiful he looked, and just how much he wanted and needed him. His imagined Jinwoo is losing it just as badly as he was - calling for him, _taking him higher and higher,_ and when he pulls him closer and sinfully whispers in his ear, _‘Come for me, Seungyoonie’._

_He obeys and everything goes white._

 

 

 

              **From JUJU-SAEM:** I didn’t hear back from you for a while. I hope you’re finally sleeping. I love you and I miss you so so much!

Seungyoon was feeling warm and sated. Reading his boyfriend’s message after what he'd just done made him feel giddy and dizzy with love and affection. He was always _the horribly sappy one_ between them and he was blessed to have someone like Jinwoo who took all of him completely, his sap that no one else can stand included. He burrowed under the sheets, naked and feeling very pleased. It’s really too bad that his Jinwoo isn’t there cause he sure as hell wanted to snuggle with him right now. The pillows around him are just not the same - they came nowhere close to the real thing.

Feeling a little mischievous, he sat up on his bed again. He could feel the heat creeping on his cheeks. Jinwoo sent him some really amazing photos tonight, Seungyoon felt that it was only fair that he sent him at least one.

                **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** I wish this was your hand. ❤

 

 

 

Jinwoo was reading a webtoon on his phone when a notification for a message came in. He furrowed his brows after realizing that it was from Seungyoon. _Just why won’t he sleep?_ Letting out a disgruntled sigh, he sat up in bed and read the message that popped up.

              **From JINWOO’S HUBBY:** I wish this was your hand.❤

 _What did he mean by that?_ Jinwoo wondered. A picture came with it, he opens it and literally ends up dropping his phone after he saw what his boyfriend had sent him.

With shaking fingers Jinwoo retrieved his phone, holding it like it was something potentially dangerous - once again staring at the photo Seungyoon sent to him. Although he had seen ‘that’ many times before, it was a completely different story seeing it as a still photo. Jinwoo could make out the slick sheen of moisture on the flushed flesh, Seungyoon’s hand was wrapped around it his thumb resting on his tip.

Those hands, those fingers, on ‘that’. Jinwoo shut his eyes, he was sure that he would probably never be able to watch Seungyoon pluck his guitar strings with some semblance of decorum. He had laced his own fingers through them, those same fingers have weaved themselves into his hair and caressed his cheeks, at times touching him in his most intimate places.

Jinwoo shuddered, body suddenly growing hot.

 _“Kang Seungyoon, you stupid idiot!”_ He said through clenched teeth, throwing one of his pillows across the room. His boyfriend's handsome face flashes in his mind, smirking at him as he shakes beneath him. Seungyoon’s eyes are dark and hooded as he pinned him down, deliciously sinking into him slow and deep.

 

 

 

Seungyoon was humming to himself, feeling like the cat that got the cream. He was waiting for his boyfriend to reply back to him, which should be anytime now. Instead of a message like he was anticipating, Jinwoo’s pretty face shows up on his screen as his phone rang loudly.

 _“Kang Seungyoon!”_ He had to pull his phone away from his ear for a second. _“You are so dead!”_

He rolled over in bed, feeling sticky. _“Did you like the photo I sent?”_

 _“Oh My God. I’m going to kill you.”_ Jinwoo sounded like he was close to sobbing.

 _“Can you blame me?”_ Seungyoon grinned, stretching his unclad legs. _“You looked so hot, I couldn’t help it.”_

_“You better delete them right now! What are we going to do if those get out? We’re going to be ruined!”_

_“Jinwoo, with that body…”_ Seungyoon whispered on the phone teasingly.

 _“Don’t start.”_ his boyfriend sighed.

Seungyoon gripped his phone tighter, _“I can’t wait to come home and see the real thing.”_

 _“Don’t even think about it.”_ Jinwoo groaned.

Seungyoon smirked and stretched out on his back, _“Baby, I'm going to make you feel so good that you’ll forget even your name.”_

There was a pause and then Jinwoo’s voice is coming in loudly, _“Are you trying to seduce me right now?!”_

 _“Why? Is it working?”_ Seungyoon admitted, sounding eager.

There was another pause, then Jinwoo’s voice came in softly, _“Don’t do that. Our kids (Rey & Bey) are here. They’re looking at me.”_

Seungyoon couldn’t help but laugh, _“With how beautiful you are and how much I love you, I’d be doing more than just looking at you if I was there.”_

The line went quiet but Seungyoon knew Jinwoo was still there, he can hear him breathing softly.

_“I really hate you so much right now.”_

Seungyoon’s heart skipped a beat. Though it was only Jinwoo’s voice, he could tell that he wasn’t really all that upset and that he was most definitely smiling on the other end of the line. With how long they’ve been together, they’ve both learned how to read between the lines. He had no doubt that Jinwoo meant the opposite and that he was missing him just as bad as he was. He felt like screaming though it was the dead of the night, felt like singing ridiculous love songs at the top of his lungs.

 _“I love you too, Jinwoo.”_ he said to him slowly, carefully. _“Even if you only send me cat pictures from now on.”_

 

 

 

**FIN.**

 


End file.
